Shugo Yasha, Inu Chara
by Tsuki-the-Fox
Summary: Inuyasha Shugo Chara! crossover Amu has a Cousin! And she has HOW many Charas! Ikuto/Kagome pairing rated for future language
1. Chapter 1

Tsuki-the-Fox here I'm still going to make that Inuyasha Final Fantasy Crisis Core crossover but after I read and Shugo Chara!/Inuyasha story I was in spired to write this. Please watch Shugo Chara! or read the episode descriptions before you read this story or you will be lost!

This story will have the inuyahsa characters grow up in Kagome's time

me: Kagome say the disclaimer!

Kagome: but I don't wanna!

me: -glares while holding a mangoto-

Kagome: Ok but first whats in your hand? O.O

me: oh This is a mangoto... a cross between a mango and a potato like it?

Kagome: o.O

me: anyways I do not own Inuyasha, Shugo Chara! or the plots just my psp and my black pen! .

hahaiamtheevillineofdoom!hahaiamtheevillineofdoom!hahaiamtheevillineofdoom!hahaiamtheevillineofdoom!hahaiamtheevillineofdoom!

**Chapter 1: My Cousin?!**

"Bye mom! Dad! I'm going out!" a girl with shoulder length pick hair said while walking to the door

"Amu-chan! Make shore to be back in two hours so you can help your anut and cousins move in next door" Amu's mom told her while washing the dishes

"Huh? Aunt and cousins?" Amu asked

"Yes I thought i told you be..." She was interupted

"Mama dont these pictures look adorable!" Papa yelled in mama's face holding up pictures of Ami.

Amu sweatdropped and left the house. she was on her way to the tea garden to meet the guardians. Walking in to the glass building she was thinking. 'So I have an aunt and cousins moving in next door to me...huh?'

"Amu-chan whats wrong?" Tadase asked she seemed to be thinking about something ever since she walked through the door.

"Oh! It's nothing my mom just told me to be home by noon to help my aunt and cousins move in next door." Amu told the guardians

"Oo! Yaya wants to help come on!" Yaya began running towards the door but amu stopped her

"Yaya we dont have to be there for another hour" Sweatdrop "We'll wait then." "We were already doing that" Sweatdrop

**1 hour Later at Amu's house**

Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Rima and Kairi were standing in front of her now aunts house with their jaws to the ground. This house was HUGE! even their Charas couldn't help but gawk at the house. They didn't even know that there was a house this big next to Amu's house. Just then a girl came out of the house/mansion. She was wereing a Green tank top under a black off the shoulder top and faded blue jeans and black and green sandals on. Her hair was in a high pony tail and it reached to her butt. She turned and saw Amu and she began to walk over.

"Hey Amu! It's nice to finally meet you." The girl said while hugging Amu. "Hello my name is Kagome and I'm Amu's cousin it nice to meet you." Kagome said after letting go of Amu. She looked at the group "So your Guardians huh? I remember when I was a Guardian." Kagome looked at their faces but stopped on one particular face.

"Tadase"

**End Chapter**

I hope you liked it. As far as I know this story is only the fourth of its kind so I need motivation to keep going in the form of reviews! So please Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Memories and Charas!

Me: Now for the second Chapter of Shugo Yasha, Inu Chara! I would like to say thank you for everyone that reviewed for my story! Ideas keep coming into my head and I might have yet another story posted up soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Shugo Chara!

Chapter 2: Memories, and Charas!

"Tadase" Kagome said smiling

"Kagome-chan! What are you doing here!" Tadase yelled while giving the older girl a hug not noticing the widened eyes of The guardians

"Hey short stuff hows it going!" Kagome said hugging him back and ruffling his hair

"Hey! Anyways Kagome how come you came back! You had to move so suddenly! What Happened!" Tadase asked while trying to fix his disheveled hair

"Well how about we go inside for lunch." Kagome said showing them into the house. She lead them into the kitchen and got out some snacks.

"So what do you guys want to know?" Kagome asked eating some chips

"Well how about we start with what you said about being a guardian." Kairi asked

"Well I used to live here a long time ago. I went to Seyio Academy when I was younger. I was The queens chair, Sesshomaru was the kings chair, Miroku was the jacks chair, Sango was the ace chair. As you know aside from those chairs it is also the Jokers chair, But what you dont Know is that there is another chair the Deuce chair." Kagome said still eating her chips (Im hungry now)

"The deuce chair? Ive never heard of it." Tadase said

"Well the deuce chair is a little but like the jokers chair but They have 5 charas." Kagome answered

"Five Charas!?" The guardians yelled

"Yes, and they get the Dumpy Lock. The deuce chair is some one that is to old to go to Seyio and used to be a guardian and they watch over the current guardians. Actually you guys have one right now." Kagomesaid eating another bag of chips

"Really who is it?!" they all yelled together

Kagome looked at them "Me"

"What!" Kairi said

"Yes I have the dumpty Lock ." Kagome pulled out a clear looking gem. It was in the shape of a butterfly and it had a little key hole on the front.

"So that means that you have five charas can we meet them?" Amu asked

"Yes. you can meet two of them right now the other three are sleeping" Kagome said pulling out two eggs. One egg was blue with arrows going around it the otherwas green with paws and a picture of a fox running on it.

"Keisha, Sasha come out!" the eggs opened up and revealed two charas. The first one wore a blue and white miko outfit she had long brown hair pulled up into a pony tail and sandals. The other chara had pawed hands and feet like Yoru. She had on mint pants on and a black top with a picture of a running fox on the front, long brown hair let loose over her shoulders.

"You guys I would like you to meet Keisha and Sasha. Keisha is the one in blue and Sasha is the one in Green." Kagome said introducing them

"Ok but Kagome why did you move away? Why did you come back?" Tadase asked while looking at his hands.

"Tadase, I moved because My grandfather died and we had to move to the shrine because of his last wish. We came back because we have someone else helping us watch over the shrine for us and to keep it in good shape." Kagome said while hugging Tadase.

"So how about we go and get some rest, you guys you can spend the night the phone is right over there so you can call your parents. Dont worry Amu I already told your parents that you would be staying over." Kagome told them pointing to the phone. I'll show you to your rooms after everyones finished and then we can go and get some ice cream.

After everyone was finished they went to an Ice cream stand and got some ice cream. (no duh what else would they get).Then out of now where someone came and put Kagome in their lap.

"Huh? Hey!" Kagome yelled Tadase stood up

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

**End chapter**

me: well thats all for now folks The next chapter will be put up... Whenever its put up sweatdrops

Yay! My birthday is in eight days on October 9th! I cant wait! I'm going to get Guitar Hero: World Tour! But it doesn't come out untill October 26th. T.T But any ways thank you for reading!I would like to thank everyone that reviewed for my story and the story alerts! So here is a snippet of my new story The racing Twins!

_**"Do any of you happen to know Takumi Fujiwara?" She asked leaning on her car**_

_**"Yeh thats me, what of it?" Tak asked she smirked**_

_**"Well cause I'm your twin sister"**_

Ok thats enough! My new story is a crossover with Initial D. If you haven't seen it Watch it! Its cool! But K.T. is mine!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG!! I'm so sorry! I havn't been updating! you guys must hate me so much! I've been busy with school and projects and stuff. (curse those teachers and their mountain load of homework!) But I promise you that I have been writing down the chapters and they should be up around my spring break week (April 6-10) I will start typing up my stories ASAP! Thank you to all of my kind reviewers for being so patiant with me!

Another reason was because all these ideas for stories kept popping up in my head and I got wrightr's block for a while. Once again thank you all for being so patiant I owe you one. * throws pocky, candy, and plushies at reviwers *


End file.
